


Hotel Bar

by LanceTheFuckerTucker



Series: Your Super Incredible Weekend [1]
Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Love in an Elevator, bad taste in music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanceTheFuckerTucker/pseuds/LanceTheFuckerTucker
Summary: You briefly meet Sebastian at a convention you never intended to be at. Later on, you meet him at your hotel bar.





	

Your best friend was sick and couldn’t make it to the convention, but she didn’t want to waste her ticket, so she gave it to you. Although, you knew it really was going to be wasted on you since you knew nothing about this kind of thing. Still, the promise of being able to meet a cute actor convinced you that there were worse ways of spending your weekend. 

You waited patiently with your friends at Sebastian’s booth, shuffling forward at regular intervals, phone at the ready to get a little video to send to your bedridden buddy back home. Still, you didn’t know what all the buzz about these things was about. 

Sebastian was lovely, happy to say a quick ‘hello and get well soon’ to the camera, but your encounter was just seconds long. Underwhelming. 

The goal you had set yourself had been achieved and you couldn’t wait to head back to your hotel to hit the bar. You said your goodbyes to your group, who were still on a high from the fleeting interaction, and went on your way.

After changing into something more appropriate, you waited out the elevator ride down to the bar. No one got in. 

The lift reached the ground floor with a ding. When the doors slid open, you felt like you had just walked into a brick wall. Then you landed on your ass. 

“ _Oh my god! Sorry! Are you ok?_ ” he fussed, offering a graceful hand to help you up. 

It was Sebastian Stan.

You wanted the ground to swallow you up.

“ _It was my fault, wasn’t looking where I was going,_ ” you wittered, clamouring to your feet and brushing yourself off. 

Sebastian stepped aside just long enough to let you scuttle away to the bar.

Working your way through your first martini of the night, you used your time alone to FaceTime your bestie, telling her about your second encounter with Sebastian and sending her the video from the convention. Needless to say, she was delighted with your surprise.

Your good deed done for the day, you texted your other friends who were on their way back to the hotel to fill your time. 

Before you reached the bottom of your drink, another was slid towards you by the bartender. 

“ _I never ordered this,_ ” you questioned with a confused look.

The bartender pointed towards the other end of the bar where Sebastian was sat, blushing and grinning like a fool; he gave an awkward wave.

You buried your head in your hands. 

“ _You look familiar, have I seen you before?_ ”

He was standing next to you now.

“ _It’s like I can’t get rid of you today,_ ” you quipped, unable to look at him.

“ _Tell me about it. After I saw you at the signing I couldn’t get you out of my mind_ ,” he chuckled, “ _god, I can’t believe I said that out loud_.”

You quirked an eyebrow at Sebastian. He responded by pouting sarcastically.

“ _How are you fixed for dinner?_ ”


End file.
